1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lawn chair, more particularly to a lawn chair having enhanced aesthetic effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lawn chair is shown to comprise a chair frame 1 having an armrest portion 11, a back rest portion 12, chair legs 13 and a seat portion 14. The back rest portion 12 and the seat portion 14 are provided with a plurality of spaced flexible plastic straps 241.
The entire chair frame 1 is made of a single material, such as metal or plastic. The surface of the chair frame 1 may be flat or engraved, and is coated with a layer of paint. The conventional lawn chair frame 1 is thus dull looking since only one color can be seen.